All The Little Lights
by amijusttumblinalone
Summary: dan and phil go stargazing, and one thing leads to another, but dan has to use their safeword. smut omfg


_-Dan-_

"They're so pretty," Phil whispers. I glance over at him with a smile to see that his eyes are darting across the dark, inky blue-tinted sky that's sparkled with stars.

We usually do this every other month, a small 'date' that's unique but amazing. Today, we just happened to agree to stargaze — which I've been wanting to do since we started these four months after we were officially together, and we're soon celebrating our three-year anniversary. Of course, as most of our dates go, we both know what the night's going to end with, but we never rush through these surreal evenings because we literally have all the time in the world.

We got a cheap rental car for the night, so we could be by ourselves without interruption. Well, we're not really alone — the stars, the planets, and everything else in the universe are always there to keep us company.

It's a reassuring thought, to be honest.

The night is crisp; not too warm and not too cold, just the perfect combination of the two so that we could leave our hoodies behind. We're laid on the roof of the car, which is admittedly a bit weird, but we're as close to space as possible without climbing a tree and risking one of us getting hurt. My arm is fit snug around the shape of his shoulders, and he's using the opportunity to use it as a makeshift pillow. My opposite leg is dangling off the side, but Phil's holding onto me to make sure that gravity doesn't take over and hurtle me to the ground. I guess he _wants_ to hold onto me — but I can't blame him, because I want to hold him just as much. Probably for different reasons, but I'm pretty sure there's more behind him clutching to my shirt and waving his arm beneath my waist to hug me close to him.

I sigh, using the other hand that was previously resting on my stomach to brush some of the hair out of his face. He finally looks over to me, the natural light provided by the moon glistening off his features. I lean toward him, our lips brushing and he moves swiftly to lock them together.

He slowly pulls away, sneaking another glance at the sky before sighing and meeting my gaze. "Dan," he whispers as if there are other people around even though we're _practically_ alone. "There's been something that I've been thinking of for a while."

I tilt my head, a silent gesture to show that I'm listening.

"Do you think… will you marry me?" he says through a smile. He notices my expression and quickly adds, "Not _now_, but later. Future. When we finally figure out what exactly we want to do. But do you want to?" he asks, and even through the darkness, I can see the red playing at his cheeks.

"Yeah," I answer, tracing absent-minded circles on his hip, "I think I do. I _know_ I do."

With that, he reconnects our lips softly. I let myself ease back down onto my back, and he moves with me, pulling his arm from under me, placing it on my waist and pecking my lips. He flashes me a radiant smile, scooting away from me slowly. I raise an eyebrow up at him, as he's sat back on his knees beside me, and I watch as he nods his head up toward space. I follow his gaze.

"Try counting them, the stars."

_"All _of them?"

He nods with a playful smile. I laugh, beginning to count, to make him happy, mouthing the numbers but I quickly lose place. I glance over at him, and I realise that he's been toying with my hand the entire time.

"What was that about?"

"I love you more than there are stars in the sky and fish in the sea." he quotes.

I smile at that, intertwining our fingers together gently pulling him down to kiss me again. I smile against his lips, and he deepens it slightly. My eyebrows shoot up — _I'm _usually the one to make the first move, but there's no way in hell that I'm fighting it. He suddenly pulls away, his hair falling in front of his eyes and his lips slightly parted, looking breathless. I swallow, watching him carefully as he slides off the car and turns to look at me. "Come here," he murmurs, holding out his arms to help me off. I happily follow him, dropping off the top and into his arms. He holds me up, my feet never touching the ground, pressing my back to one of he backseat windows, wrapping my legs around his waist. He just looks at me, and I can't help but wonder what he's thinking.

He edges closer to me, kissing my cheek before moving down to my neck. I suck in a short breath, gripping onto his shoulders and letting my head fall back to give him more room. I feel him grin against my skin, glancing up at me before licking from my collarbone to my jaw and blowing on the area. I shiver, knotting my fists on his shirt.

He freezes, which makes me snap my eyes open are stare at him. "To be continued?" he asks with a cheeky smirk. I laugh, kissing him once more before untangling myself from him. I begin walking to get in the car on my side, when I glance back at him. A vein in his neck is very prominent, his hands trembling slightly, obviously breathing heavily. Although I can't see his face, I feel his eyes traveling down me — so I do the same. As I dart my eyes from his messy hair to his feet, noticing that his jeans are much too tight, my eyes linger on the very noticeable bulge in his jeans. My cheeks heat up, and I glance down at myself to see that's I'm in the same state. I laugh, suddenly shy as I turn away and shuffle into the car, quickly followed by Phil.

The ride back to the flat was fast and basically silent, other than obvious panting that neither of us even attempted to hide.

I enter through the door first, looking around before jumping when Phil slams it behind him. Now that we're in a softer lighting, I can see him perfectly. He steps closer, his eyes distant and cloudy. Another vein that popped up in his arm is throbbing, revealing that his pulse is racing. I can heart my own heartbeat in my ears, and it's taking all of my self-control not to pounce on him.

He makes is way in front of me, deliberately swaying his hips. He licks his lips, taking both my hands and pressing me against the wall. Normally, he's really gentle, so this is a bit odd for me — but it's completely fine. More than fine. I expect him to kiss me, but he does something that he wouldn't usually do; he instantly sinks his teeth into my neck, and he has my hands pinned to the wall, so I can't do anything. Not that I want him to stop. I let out a surprised, strangled moan, bucking my hips. He sucks harshly, obviously wanting to leave a mark before letting me go and taking a few steps back. I lean my head against the wall, my arms falling to my side and my eyes slipping shut.

"You're so beautiful," he growls, the sound of his voice unintentionally making my back arch. I peek at him just as he's pulling his shirt over his head, then I feel him slide his cold hands below mine, practically tearing it off. "What's the safeword?" I ask after a few moments of silence, as usual.

"Hm," he hums, and I tilt my head down, following his voice to see that he fell to his knees in front of me. He smirks up at me when I meet his eyes, running my hand through his hair, pushing his fringe back. "How about 'stop'?"

I laugh, the_ ha_ sound coming out as more of a breathless huff. "You're not very creative,"

"I don't have to be." he answers simply. He undoes my belt, unbuttoning my jeans before letting them pool around my ankles. I sigh, lazily kicking them away. He teasingly pulls my boxers down, leaving me more exposed than I felt, gasping when he kisses my tip, and I tangle both my hands through his hair and force him to deepthroat me. I feel him gag around me, and he lifts away as quickly as he started. "Jesus, Dan, don't choke me," he says with a small laugh.

He licks up the side, swirling his tongue around the head before taking a portion of my length into his mouth. A satisfied moan escapes my lips, and he hollows out his cheeks, bobbing his head. He digs his nails into my thighs, and I tug roughly at his hair. His tongue flicks along the underside, dragging it across my slit when he reaches the top with a low moan on his part. He grazes his teeth up my length, and I suddenly spill into his mouth with a loud, exaggerated groan, almost loosing my footing beneath me.

He swallows before pulling away with a _pop_, and standing up to eye level. I hesitantly open my eyes, feeling tired and worn out, but by the look he's giving me it's obvious he has plans other than sleeping. His still slightly chilly fingers wrap around my erection, slowly moving it up and down accordingly in order to get me 'in the mood' again, and damn straight it works.

And soon we're kissing, the salty-sweet taste still on his tongue but I don't care. He shuffles out of his remaining clothing before taking my hand and leading me toward my bedroom. I lay down on my bed, speaking just before he was about to turn on the light, "Wait," I mumble, reaching over and switching on the Christmas lights which wrap around the headboard so there's a softer atmosphere. Phil shrugs, staring at me sprawled out sideways before crawling between my legs.

He reaches into the drawer beside my bed, which easily hid the small bottle of lube. He slowly spreads some on his hand and rubs the cold liquid on himself, his head tilted back. He then moves his attention to me, sliding his uncomfortably cold lube-coated fingers in and out of me. When he feels that I'm ready, he positions himself clumsily, pushing in slowly but forcefully. I hold my breath at the feeling, my legs lacing around his waist as he pulls out before pushing the entire way in. Obviously, I don't bottom much so the pain was a bit more than I would've liked it to be. I give off a shaky sigh, dragging my nails down his back.

He moves, the mix of pleasure and pain confusing me until I've come to the conclusion that pain was dominating. He moans in my ear, and I pump myself with the free hand that isn't digging into his skin in attempt to distract myself.

He grips my waist, pounding into me harder and even deeper, if possible. I try to focus on the pleasure but each time I thought about it a sharp pain stabbed at me, and I could feel tears forming on my eyes.

I've considered using the safeword, but Phil's enjoying himself a bit too much and I don't think I have the heart to stop him.

He just keeps getting rougher — and as much as I like to be rough on him, this hurts like hell.

"Phil, stop," I hiss, tapping at his arm and he slows to look at me, but I can't meet his gaze. His expression melts into worried, and I'm guessing that's because of mine, and he quickly but gently pulls out.

"Dan?" he whispers, soothingly running his hands over my hips. "Are you okay?"

I shrug, trying to look like I don't still feel the dull pain. That obviously doesn't work as a few stray tears drip from my eyes. Phil links his arms around me, hugging my tight and nuzzling his face into my neck. "I'm sorry," he whispers, his voice showing how bad he feels.

After we both slid on comfortable pj bottoms, he continued to follow me to make sure that I was fine — even though I'm walking with a slight limp. He let me pick a movie to watch; Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, which is one of my favourites. I'm sat on his lap, curled up against his chest as he cradles me securely. "I'm sorry," he repeats gently, rubbing my back. "I'm fine!" I laugh, pressing my lips to his cheek. "I promise."

"But… won't you be sore-?"

"For a few days, yeah. But it was worth it."


End file.
